


Interplanetary Romance

by Travisbuchanan



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Travisbuchanan/pseuds/Travisbuchanan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A relationship between J'onn J'onzz and Jemm, the Saturnian king from one of the earlier comics. Older piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interplanetary Romance

Jemm leaned back onto his bed, exhausted after having been through a long day. It was true that his kingdom was on the way to recovery- things were getting better, the relations between the two races on his planet starting to mend… Really, there was little more that he could hope for. The future of their planet seemed bright.   
  
Peace was never easy to maintain, however. Even if the discrimination and the bigotry were slowly being filtered out of their culture, there were still people who refused to accept the change- and as the king, it was his job to deal with that. His policy was an open one- he wanted to earn the people’s trust, so every so often he would allow the public to gain an audience with him. He couldn’t attend to all of their problems, but he could at least listen- show that he was a king who cared. He could settle disputes, solve the occasional problem if it was within his power.  
  
Yet time and again, people would try to take advantage, or come to him with a problem or dispute that could so easily be solved if his people would have the patience to open their eyes to the people around them, see beyond their species… It was no easy task. Jemm was thankful for telepathy that their two races naturally had. It was a matter of getting them to connect with each other through him, to realise that they weren’t all that different. It didn’t always work, but most of the time, they saw that they weren’t quite as different as they thought.  
  
The task was exhausting, nonetheless. To act as a bridge between so many people… Jemm was tired- his mind, and as a result, his body. He was sore from overusing his powers, perhaps even a little distressed that progress had seemed so slow. His guards had seen that he was tired, and had ended the session with his citizens a little early. Jemm was grateful for that; he would have to make up for it tomorrow, but for now… He needed rest.   
  
As he laid on the bed, the saturnian allowed his mind to drift. Now was not the time to think of such matters; they would only further his stress. For now, he needed to relax, and so he turned his thoughts to the things that would surely help him in that endeavour.   
  
He felt J’onn’s mind nudge against his own in an inquisitive sort of way. It was a sudden but more than welcome intrusion, and Jemm let out a bit of a sigh of relief as he allowed J’onn’s mind to connect with his own. No words were spoken; no words were needed. In a fraction of a second, J’onn learned of the thoughts that were troubling Jemm, learned of what he was trying to do. Jemm felt the warm presence of his lover gently pushing him towards the right kinds of thoughts- thoughts of being in the arms of his mentor and friend… Jemm couldn’t help but smile briefly. Even if the martian couldn’t be here, he still insisted on showing him such kindness, even helping him to deal with moments such as these.   
  
An idea flashed from J’onn to the king, and Jemm nodded in acceptance- allowing J’onn’s influence to spread a little deeper. Pleasure would certainly help him to relax, and Jemm couldn’t honestly say that he was against the idea- not while J’onn’s handsome face and well-defined body still remained within his thoughts.   
  
That red, muscled hand slowly drifted down to his briefs, removing the remainder of his clothing, even as the thoughts of his lover continued- drifting towards more intimate territory. J’onn brought forward the right images, some of them memories and others fabricated, and Jemm’s cock started to grow in response. The king’s breath hitched slightly as some of the more intimate memories flashed across his mind. There was that one time… The martian manhunter knew all of the buttons to push on Jemm, everything that made him incredibly aroused. Despite his status as a king- or perhaps because of it- the saturnian enjoyed being dominated, having control taken from him. At least briefly, anyway.   
  
The moment filled his thoughts briefly. He could recall it with near-perfect clarity, with J’onn’s help- There had been no real preparation or foreplay, just a whispered command… The king had obediently shed his clothes, shivering, and the martian quickly pushed him down onto the desk and slammed that hot, throbbing dick into his ass. It had been quick and messy, but Jemm had loved every minute of it.  
  
Jemm groaned softly as he delved a little deeper into those memories. His hand began to pump slowly up and down his shaft, toying with his balls briefly before it began to massage the sensitive skin above it. A spare hand slipped down to his ass, groping those tight cheeks the same way he knew J’onn would, then inserting a few fingers in, fucking himself. It was nowhere near as good as the real thing, but it would have to do for now. The next time the martian visited, though…   
  
“J-J’onn…” Jemm whispered quietly into the empty room, arching his back slightly as his fingers pressed deeper into his ass and his hand squeezed around his cock. He was far deeper inside of his fantasy, now, could remember every little detail of J’onn plowing into his rear. He remembered the dirty things that J’onn would whisper into his ear while they fucked, making the king shiver with delight; he could remember the way the martian would press that leaking shaft balls-deep into his ass and then grind, making him moan desperately, unable to comprehend any thought aside from wanting _more_ … Jemm bit his lip as a bit of pre leaks out of his shaft, drips over his abs, and without thinking he smears those fluids over his muscles. As he did so, he pictured J’onn cumming onto him, the martian’s seed marking his body as his…  
  
Jemm groaned out loud, shuddering. His shaft throbbed in his hand. All the worry and stress that had come with the day was gone; in its place was need for release, lust for his lover and partner… Perhaps he shouldn’t have worked himself up quite so hard, but he hadn’t quite been able to help it- not with the martian pushing him towards it, anyway. J’onn was sexy, hot, dominating, and hit every button that Jemm had when it came to arousal. The red saturnian panted, his tongue slipping out of his lips and into the air as he desperately tried to contain his lust and passion- but his fingers continued to pump in and out of his entrance, continued to stroke away at his shaft. The king was close, and he was loathe to give up his pleasure now.  
  
Jemm felt a pair of lips wrap around that tongue, pulling it in for a passionate kiss. Jemm’s eyes flew open, momentarily shocked out of his fantasy- and he found himself face to face with the very person that had occupied his thoughts so well. The martian was smirking at him, eyeing his ass- and the king realised that fingers were still slowly sliding in and out of his entrance. The saturnian blushed and quickly stopped, addressing his lover instead.   
  
“J-J’onn!” he said, only barely managing to stop the name from sounding like a moan. “W-what…”  
  
“Don’t stop on my account,” the martian replied with a grin. “I felt your stress and thought I might come to help relieve it… Though I must say, it appears as though you have managed to work yourself to release all on your own.” The manhunter smirks a bit, running a finger down his lover’s cock. “Or close to it, hm?”  
  
Jemm moaned softly, feeling a spurt of precum make its way out of his cock. His eyes couldn’t help but trail down to rest at the martian’s dick. His lover was already hard, and evidently had spent a few moments watching Jemm after arriving before actually announcing his presence- judging by the lack of clothing and the few drops of precum that were making their way out of that shaft. The king couldn’t help but lick his lips.   
  
J’onn smirked when he saw what the king was looking at. He helps his lover off the bed, then pushes him back against the wall, engaging him in a passionate kiss- and grinding that thick dick of his against the saturnian king’s own. Jemm couldn’t quite help but break off that kiss to moan, earning his punishment in the form of J’onn grinding against his cock yet again. “I-I can’t…” the king gasped out, moaning.  
  
J’onn only smirked, bending down to nibble at the king’s neck. It was clear that he was in no state for kisses, at least not for the moment. “Do not hesitate,” he whispered softly, leading his nibbles up to the king’s ear so that his breath and voice would ghost past it. “Cum for me.”  
  
That was more than enough for the king, who arched his hips and ground his own cock back against J’onn’s desperately. J’onn had come in when he was so close… He obeyed on instinct- he didn’t have a choice, with the martian’s voice sending such shivers up his spine, and the pleasure coming to a high. His seed burst out of his cock, coating both his and the martian’s chest and abs. The saturnian panted throughout his orgasm as more of his seed spurted out, then dripped down over their cocks, still pressed up against each other. Jemm panted as he slowly came down from his climax, and yet he found that it still wasn’t quite enough…   
  
J’onn merely chuckled when he saw this, pushing Jemm back onto the bed, pressing a deep, passionate kiss against the king’s lips. No words were needed for this moment. The manhunter laid back on the bed, his head and back supported by the headboard. He gestured for Jemm to crawl over- and crawl over the king did, eyes once again fixed on J’onn’s cock. He was about to take that shaft into his mouth when he feels the martian’s strong arms grab him, lift him up to pull him up against his lover’s body.  
  
Jemm looked questioningly up at the manhunter, to which J’onn merely shakes his head with a gentle smile. “Not today,” he said, briefly resting his forehead against Jemm’s. “I know your tastes lie in something a little different, but I wish for today to be more about you.”   
  
The king nods slowly at this. The idea was appealing- their sex had always been rough, passionate. Perhaps it was time for something a little more tender… In fact, without the lust clouding his mind as much, he found the idea very much attractive. “Alright,” Jemm replied tentatively. He found that he wasn’t quite sure what to do when his lover wasn’t outright ordering him. “What should I…?”  
  
“Here,” J’onn answered, gently turning his lover around so that Jemm’s side laid against his own front. One hand slips underneath the saturnian, both to support his weight and to pull up one of his legs so that Jemm’s entrance would be exposed a little more, allowing for a little deeper penetration. The king’s own hand automatically wrapped around the martian’s head, bringing the two of them closer to share a kiss.   
  
It was at this moment that J’onn slowly allows the king’s weight to take over, bringing him slowly down onto the martian’s cock. Jemm bit back a moan as he feels J’onn’s dick press against his entrance, slowly pushing deeper and deeper until the saturnian’s entire weight was resting on the martian’s shaft- and then it was J’onn’s turn to push upwards, sending that cock of his even deeper into Jemm, who couldn’t quite help but moan into the kiss they were sharing.  
  
The king kept at this as the thrusts were repeated- he could feel the martian’s shaft filling him more than it had on even the roughest of their encounters, pushing deep into him and igniting all of the sweet spots in that tight, warm passage- stretching it out, filling him, marking him. J’onn in turn growled low in his throat whenever he felt said passage constrict briefly around his cock, massaging a few more drops of precum out of it- which were promptly smeared around that passaged. The precum eased each successive thrust, making them smoother, allowing the throbbing shaft to slide in more easily and lending a new texture to each thrust.  
  
“J’onn…” Jemm whispered softly, barely holding back another moan. He leaned in and pressed gentle kisses to his lover’s neck, pushes himself back down on the manhunter’s cock, yearning for more but not wanting to ruin the moment.   
  
“Yes, Jemm?” the martian asked, allowing his features to form into a smile. Jemm was handsome, even in this state- and his muscles flexed beautifully with each thrust. It was hard not to smile, really. J’onn pressed another kiss against the saturnian’s red skin, and pushes his cock deeper into the king’s entrance at the same time.  
  
Jemm appeared to be at a bit of a loss for a moment, perhaps because of how perfectly J’onn’s cock seemed to fill him. He moans softly, burying his face in J’onn’s neck and shivering, his cock impossibly hard- and it didn’t help matters when the martian’s hand snakes around his back to grasp his cock and lightly stroke it. Jemm thrust his hip up into the hand briefly, arching his back and biting his lip before pushing that rounded, muscly ass back down on J’onn’s cock again. He couldn’t quite seem to decide which one he liked better. “I-I love you,” he eventually answered, groaning.  
  
“I love you, too,” J’onn replied with a muted groan of his own, leaning in to pull Jemm into yet another kiss. As he did so, he thrusted upwards one more time- pushing that shaft into deep into the king. That was all it took, really- the tight passage squeezing around his cock with each thrust, the feel of his own precum coating his shaft, the way Jemm’s body was pressing against his own- It was more than enough to drive him to his climax, and so spurts of martian seed started to mark the saturnian’s passage.  
  
Jemm felt the warm cum flood into his passage- each tender thrust having led to this moment. The king arched his back, gasped out J’onn’s name once again- and he came as well, his own seed spilling over his chest and over the martian’s hand. He heard his lover chuckle softly, watched as J’onn brought his hand up to his lips to lick away some of the cum, and shivered slightly.  
  
“Feeling better?” J’onn asked, smiling. Jemm returned the smile, resting his head on the manhunter’s shoulder.   
  
“Much,” he replied. “Will you be staying for the night?”  
  
“There do not appear to be any pressing matters on Earth requiring my attention- so I will,” J’onn answered, nuzzling Jemm’s neck. He didn’t pull out just yet- in fact, the two fell asleep with the martian’s cock still buried deep inside the saturnian, covered in seed. It didn’t matter. They could always take a shower in the morning- for now, they had each other.


End file.
